


Thanks for saving me, gorgeous face

by BunnyKiller



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Compliment Battle, Kinda fluff, M/M, Teenagers, Teens in love, gay boys, gay boys pining, i love this ship god, ice breaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyKiller/pseuds/BunnyKiller
Summary: “I had forgotten you were a fun one, gorgeous” Harry smiled like a devil and winked.“Knock it off, you’re making me blush” Jay playfully hit his knee before looking at him fully “You know? I never complimented you back”Harry tilted his head.“What?”“Evie’s ice breaker” He said as if it was obvious “I never complimented you back”OrHarry is very pan and scared of Audrey, so he ends up asking Jay for help and gay talk ensues.





	Thanks for saving me, gorgeous face

**Author's Note:**

> Alright  
I have always adored this ship  
Imagine my surprise when the famous gorgeous face line made itself present. Now, about half the fandom thinks is my gorgeous face with Thomas' accent, but the other half of the fandom (myself included) thinks he was actually saying it to Jay.  
Here, Jay thinks is because Evie's ice breaker, but it was actually Harry being gay for him and...  
just read

Harry took a turn on the hallway, checking behind him once more, his ears tuning into the silence as he tried to listen carefully enough to catch any hint of the sound of heels.

Nothing. For now.

He let out a short breath. He had learnt to celebrate small wins like this one with relief since a young age.

Since leaving the isle for Auradon, big sword fights and confrontation in general had but disappeared from his life. In a sense, that meant peace, and it wasn’t that bad to let down the personal violence barriers that he kept around him for once, on the other hand, that peace meant things that didn’t mean anything before, were huge problems.

Like certain prissy pink princess.

He rolled his eyes.

He didn’t know how he found himself being stuck in Audrey’s presence, he had only shared a dance at Mal’s engagement party.

Well, maybe a make-out session in a dark corner after the party had taken place as well. Who would think a small peck on the lips would keep her attached to his side since.

At Auradon, he had no better place to stay than the dorms with the rest of the vk’s, most of Auradon prep was away for the summer; but she was always there.

Always.

Pealing himself from her was hard at best, impossible at worst.

She was there when he was watching Gil and Jay play sports, when he was Uma during royal meetings, he even tried to run to Evie’s place and she appeared asking if she had seen him.

He let his pace slow only a tiny bit. He had been at the verge of a run since leaving Audrey’s room.

He had a soft spot for girls that smiled with their eyes and guided him by the hand, to be honest, he had a soft spot for girls in general.

Even more when they were former dangerous villains and the epitome of girl power.

For once he wished he could keep it in his pants.

He had been in her room before, and thought this time maybe he could gain something out of it; but she kept evading him, only touching his chest to comment about the royal blue suit she would love to see him in, how it would sit perfectly on his arms, how his eyes would be better complemented by mousy brown instead of black hair.

He could deal with that. But the whole situation crossed a line when she came with a makeup wipe in hand and leaned onto his face, preening about ‘that black mass’ on his eyes.

He was not prince like type, and he couldn’t take the never-ending judgement on top of it.

So he bolted the second she turned her eyes from him.

His ear caught an echo behind him, he froze where he stood and turned his head back, ears tuning in.

Another step, then another.

He felt chills as the sound grew closer.

Assessing the situation he quickened his pace, but, even if he ran, he wouldn’t meet the end of the hallway before she appeared, and his own bedroom was still two more hallways down.

He looked around, any open door would do.

“Shit” All the rooms looked the same, closed. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, he was a dead man.

And then he saw a broken lamp flickering on top of one of the doors, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was saved.

He launched himself at the door, knocking desperately.

“Jay! Jay! Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay. Are you in there mate? Open up” He checked the beginning of the hallway and caught a glimpse of pink, he resumed knocking more fervently “Please mate! Open the door, Jay! Save me!” His voice was high and desperate.

The last thing he wanted was to hear Audrey’s bitching and moaning and ultimately tightening her grip over him.

The weight of the door disappeared from under himself and he had half a second to duck out of the way and avoid crashing face first with Jay.

He changed positions and closed the door before backing away from it like it was toxic.

“Just don’t tell her I’m here” He held his hook out, trying to look threatening, but he was out of breath and the whole thing made him look just desperate.

A knock on the door was all it took for Harry to abandon the act, lowering the hook and starting to shushing the silence.

Jay smirked in amusement.

Another knock.

Now Jay was moving, heavy hand on his bicep moving him towards where he came from.

He had a moment of pure fright when he heard the door open, he closed his eyes thinking Jay would throw him at the beast. But his back only found a wall and, when he opened his eyes, he was behind the open door.

“Is Harry here?” Audrey asked impatiently. Harry held his breath, Jay had no reason to lie for him except pity.

But, Jay had surprised him before, so he could only smirk when he heard the answer.

“Nope,” Jay said, and Harry snapped his head at the door Jay was holding in place “Haven’t seen him” She added.

Jay’s bare arm was resting at the door, unmovable, hiding him.

Harry didn’t know if he liked this whole being protected thing.

Since they had found Ben at the woods, he noticed Jay was a natural-born protector.

Ben had roared and moved his claws around, and Harry had grown in the isle, he was good at ducking things, but somehow he didn’t expect this that to go for him.

Jay’s arms moved him out of Ben’s way, twice, and then all his body was in front of him, arm still stretched to catch him and move him out of the way if need be.

And it made him feel weird.

He was Uma’s protector, not that she needed one, and he had kept himself and Gil out of troubles for as long as he can remember, they were both the younger siblings and they needed that alliance. He never needed that kind of help

No one, ever, ha protected him.

Not like that.

“You sure?” Audrey said, inquisitive, her voice pitching higher “Because I could swear I saw him at your door a few seconds ago, and you know very well I don’t like being lied to” He finished intensely.

Jay chuckled, he actually chuckled and Harry feared for him. Probably, it was just what he would do if he were him, but for some reason, at that instant, from his position behind the door, he couldn’t phantom the insolence he was showing Audrey.

“Yes, I’m alone, you probably just saw me enter my own room”

“Like that?” She said, even more inquisitive and not believing one bit of the lie.  
Jay used to be a damn good thief, but the worst ever liar.

Harry barely peeked to see further than the door without been seen, and only found the expanse of Jay’s tanned back, with his wet hair dripping all over it.

He slammed back into the wall and cursed himself for walking in another mess of a situation.

No way he could walk out of there with Jay undressed from the waist up without trying to take some kind of advantage of the situation.

“Yes Audrey, any more questions?” He didn’t wait for her to answer, he started moving the door, Harry heard her scoff “No? Great, night” He closed the door all the way.

Then he looked at Harry, still pressed against the wall, holding his hook with both hands.

Trails of wetness from his hair crossing his chest, all the way to the hem of his dark burgundy sweatpants.

Harry glupped and smiled widely, changing his stance to a more natural and dramatic pose.

Jay snorted.

“You owe me a big one, _mate_”

* * *

“She can be a handful, I’ll give you that,” Jay said, now with a matching burgundy sweater and a towel on his head.

Harry sighed, much calmer now, without the threat of Audrey, or Jay’s abdominal region on display.

“Handful? She is insufferable” Harry said from where he was sitting on Jay’s bed.

“With time you learn that Audrey reads too much into things,” Jay said, taking off the towel and letting the still damp hair fall “One dance and she thinks you two are destined to be” He added some dramatic flair by moving his hand and changing his tone.

He then rolled his eyes.

“Yes! Exactly!” Harry let himself collapse all the way in Jay’s bed “And she won’t shut up with dresses and suits and jewellery and shit, and I thought I was greedy and superficial!”

“I know man,” Harry felt Jay’s weight to his side and used his elbow to half sit up “Then she looks you head to toe and goes on and on about how you could match better and what you need to change to do so; she just wants a replacement for Ben” Jay rolled his eyes once more.

Harry sat up all the way.

“Hadn’t thought of that” Harry was frowning as it dawned on him, he lifted a brow “Now that I think of it, you seem _been there, done that_, you and her?”

“Not really, no, I mean, we danced, we flirted” Jay had a pained expression

“And then she was all over me, chirping about cutting my hair and stop wearing those _awful_ boots.”

Harry grimaced, he couldn’t picture anyone making Jay cut his hair, unless drugged and tied down with chains.

But that sounded more like a kinky fantasy than a possibility.

“How did you get her to stop?”

“She is a jealous gal, all girls are in my experience, she wanted to claim me, she found out we weren’t… anything… at all, the hard way” Jay winced at the memory and Harry started laughing at it “Next thing I know she is throwing a fit about lies and loyalty and why no villain kid will play with her royal blood, and I just wanted her _off and away from me_”

He imagined Jay, prince of thieves as he was of actual loyalty, smooth-talking a girl while moving his hand to her purse -classic Jay move- when this small pink chick appears out of nowhere hitting him and yelling at him while he recoils.

Jay would never admit it, but that is exactly what had happened.

Harry was probably going to experience it himself the next time he shamelessly flirted with… anyone.

Restriction was not his cup of tea. Cute humans were.

“So, I’m doomed” He quipped, seeing small-handed smacks and incessant yelling in his future.

“Yep, you are”

Harry groaned in frustration.

“Why can’t it be like the isle? Just fooling around and _fun_” He said, letting his weight fall back into the bed.

“Do you really miss that?” Jay asked.

Harry sat straight back up, opened his mouth, and then stopped, Jay was looking at him with his elbows propped on his knees, but he wasn’t really _looking at him_, his stare seemed far away, inside of him; Jay had just started visiting the isle, and his father, for the first time since leaving, and the last thing Harry wanted was to get himself into vulnerable talk with someone he already had questionable feelings for.

He shook his head.

“You know what I mean,” He said instead “Sweet talking to girls that didn’t expect anything from you, enjoying the chase, the good thrill of competition”

His smile became open-mouthed, Jay had to remember that.

Before the pirate crew and Mal’s lot’s hatred had solidified, Jay and Harry were _somewhat friends_, and those two together were a lethal combination of wits and looks.

After school talks about who could get more girls to laugh and how many bracelets did you collect were usual and comfortable between them.

“Until you went for Mal” Jay lifted a brow to him.

“She went for me!” He corrected.

“And you took her to Uma” Jay narrowed his eyes.

And that had done it. Hatred solidified.

Harry opened his mouth, maybe he did deserve that kick in the nuts Mal had landed.

“Details, details” Harry dismissed with his hand and laughed. Truth was, Uma had offered a sweet deal; on the isle, being the first mate was better than Hook’s psycho son.

Jay was laughing too, when he stopped he had another weird look in his eyes.

“Man, how old were we? Like fifteen?”

“Yeah, and then you did the thing” Harry was still laughing “I was pissed”

“The rotten fish thing,” Jay opened his eyes wide, remembering with detail how the whole rivalry had begun for the two of them “That was actually Mal’s idea” He then added.

“I knew it!” Harry squealed before going back into roaring laughter, Jay accompanying him “I had forgotten you were a fun one, gorgeous” Harry smiled like a devil and winked.

“Knock it off, you’re making me blush” Jay playfully hit his knee before looking at him fully “You know? I never complimented you back”

Harry tilted his head.

“What?”

“Evie’s ice breaker,” He said as if it was obvious “I never complimented you back”

Harry let his arms support his body up, and kept his head tilted, now with wicked amusement.

“You can try it now, I didn’t mind the wait”

Jay narrowed his eyes, just like Evie did when she first had mentioned it, at that moment, he didn’t want to participate, he wanted to just ignore the whole chest bump with Jay and stay behind Uma, right now though, he was actually enjoying Jay’s eyes on him.

“I’ll go with the accent too, it’s really hard to understand but sounds, how you pronounce it, _gorgeous_?”

“Nah that doesn’t count mate” Harry laughed, still looking at Jay “Evie already claimed it, such a weak try”

Jay looked annoyed, and Harry was enjoying it so very much.

“Alright, lemme think” Jay narrowed his eyes even more, when he spoke, he did it slowly, unsure “You have killer eyes”

Harry’s smile widened impossibly more.

“Oh, do I?”

“Yeah, yeah you kinda do” Jay smirked back at him.

Harry lifted a brow.

“You might have awesome hair, sweet cheeks” Harry pinched Jay’s cheek lightly before winking again.

“Bro, have you seen your hair? And Gaston would be jealous of that neck” Jay quipped back, smirking harder and leaning a bit forward.

Harry had to stifle a laugh.

“My neck?” He made a puffing sound “Doesn't even compare to yours! Also, you dancing? Another level” Harry bumped Jay’s shoulder playfully.

“Dude, you gotta stop, I’m running out of compliments”

“I’ll take it as a win”

Jay narrowed his eyes and bit his inner cheek before going back to a comfortable smirk, a stare of fleeting annoyance crossing his eyes for just an instant.

“For the record, I wasn’t the one who turned this into a competition”

“You already lost Jay!”

“You…” Jay bit his lip “You have great hands! And you could be considered hot”

He actually looked proud of that one. Harry let his head fall back to the side and smirked once more.

“I think I might be enjoying this.” He said nonchalantly.

Jay’s smile became cocky and his eyebrow lifted.

“You are?”

“I might, beautiful”

“So you are accepting defeat?” Jay leaned forward in challenge, the tips of his hair, not so damp now but still cold, brushed the skin of Harry's bicep lightly.

Harry’s eyes glinted.

“Never” He matched Jay by leaning forward, foreheads three inches apart “You are an incredible sword fighter, and let’s not mention how great you are at that wee sport of yours”

“You have never seen me play!” Jay jumped in at once.

“We only have three Chanel's at the isle, is Auradon prep sports or How to make classic apple tart with Snow White”

“So you have seen me play?” Jay smirked, eyes flickering playfully.

“And I think you are a great player, pretty one” He wriggled his eyebrows.

Jay’s gaze dropped and then returned to his eyes, painfully slow.

“You have a wonderful smile, you know? Eye-catching”

Harry’s smile couldn’t widen any further, his cheeks hurt already.

He enjoyed the prospect for a few moments, Jay’s full-of-truth eyes alternating between his eyes and his smile, gaze defiant.

“Is this admitting defeat?” Jay asked when Harry remained silent.

“This is taking a break until words exist to describe how ravishing you are”

Jay chuckled, Harry felt the puff of breath hit his chin.

“That was good”

Their foreheads were almost touching, his breath quickened when he noticed Jay’s lids half-closed, still challenging.

“Was it?” His voice sounded raspier, out of breath.

He glupped, Jay seemed to have no interest in answering, Harry wanted to jump over him, but his body felt stiff with unrealised tension.

Dropping his gaze he moved his head forward, ready to meet Jay’s demand.

And the door opened.

Jay snapped his head and Harry sat straighter before turning calmly to the door.

Carlos was balancing a chocolate cake on one hand, and his open laptop on the other one, while using the back of his foot to kick the door shut.

“Hey man, Jane sent you this,” He lifted his head once he settled the cake on the table “Oh, Harry, hey, you gonna have to share” He told Jay before looking at his screen.

Harry jumped up.

“I’m leaving anyway,” Feeling uncomfortable and unfulfilled, Jay was right there, and he needed some distance between the two before he jumped him “Audrey probably went to her room by now”

He was now aware all his body was scorching hot.

“You sure you don’t want some? I don’t mind the sharing” Jay had recovered the voice ha apparently lost, still dry and deeper than usual.

Harry smiled, of course he wanted _some_, that was the exact reason he needed to leave.

“Nah, I’m good” He stopped a few steps from the door and turned, Carlos was typing something in the computer, and Jay’s eyes were undecipherable.

He looked frozen, still sitting on the bed with his hands on his knees.

Harry winked, and Jay’s overall expression went back to softness.

“Night now”

He almost ran the door over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like ittt!  
This started as a one-shot, evolved into two chapters and is currently four, I don't mind extending it but the updates might take a while if I do, so is probably going to end up with four chapters of this two trying to make sense of their feelings that are not quite just attraction but love is too strong of a word.  
Updates soon!


End file.
